Winged Guardian
by Raan Asakura
Summary: Sigan las aventuras de uno de los gremios más revoltosos de Magnolia y sus amigos. Aunque en realidad... ningún gremio se podría considerar normal... sobre todo con esta clase de miembros. El gran viaje de estos jóvenes esta por comenzar.. el más increíble y difícil de todos... Y sobra decir lo interesante y divertido que sera su camino considerando lo alocado que están estos magos
1. Introducción

**Hola! Buenaaaaas! Despues de un largo tiempo vuelvo a fanfiction *0***

 **Pero la verdad no hay nada que celebrar... he sido una irresponsable con mis historias TTOTT**

 **Pero no podía evitar subir esta U.U**

 **Jajajja me pondré al día... lo juro! T^T**

 **Por ahora les explico de que va esto. Hace un tiempo comencé a subir un fic en otro foro, el cual era de kpop, por ende, todos los fics eran con chicos famosos de algún grupo. Este Fic lo hice incorporando a varias niñas del foro, y como me gusta mucho Fairy Tail y amo a Mashima *-* lo hice en el universo de FT xd Los escenarios son prácticamente los mismos, y el gremio en donde estarán los personajes principales es como un Fairy Tail con otro nombre xD**

 **En simples palabras, una aventura en el universo de FT *-* Véanlo como una nueva oportunidad de conocer a otros personajes que, créanme... les sacaran más de una sonrisa xd**

 **Realemtne espero que le den una oportunidad... como nació en un foro de KPOP, los personajes masculinos principalmente son uno que otro miembro de alguna boyband. Pero el grupo principal es GOT7. Los gremios serán parecidos a la empresas de entretenimiento que hay en ese país. Bueno, allí entenderán...**

 **Sin más les dejo la introducción explicando algunas cosas que la mayoría de ustedes ya sabrán xd**

 **Allí me dicen que les pareció *-***

 **A las primeras respuestas, subo el primer capitulo**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Introducción**

Estamos en el año 773x, y todo es muy distinto a lo que todos conocemos. El comercio y los negocios internos entre reinos son lo que mantienen unido a los diferentes continentes.

En este mundo, no solo existen los humanos. Además de las increíbles criaturas escondidas y esparcidas por el mundo, existen personas con habilidades especiales, las cuales son conocidas como "magos". Los magos existen en casi todas las regiones del mundo, pero solo algunos ocupan la magia como trabajo. Aquellos que deciden usarla de esa manera, se agrupan y reúnen en gremios.  
¿Qué son los gremios? Son lugares de reunión en donde los magos reciben información de misiones que entregan distintas personas o empresas que necesitan de alguna ayuda "especial". Estas misiones tienen distintas clasificaciones, así como todas son pagadas. Un mago puede tomar cualquier misión, siempre y cuando no sea de una clasificación superior, de la cual requiera algún grado especial, o autorización de alguna entidad mayor.

Así como los gremios oficiales, los cuales son reconocidos por el consejo mágico y ayudan a la comunidad, existen también los gremios oscuros e independientes. Los gremios oscuros suelen agrupar a magos delincuentes, los cuales usan su magia para cometer crímenes de grandes magnitudes y suelen ser muy peligrosos.

Los gremios independientes por su parte, suelen estar ocultos de todo el mundo. Se sabe muy poco sobre ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo, sus misiones son anónimas y no son pedidas por nadie. Son cosas que ellos evalúan y creen que es correcto hacerlas. Sus únicas misiones remuneradas, son las que rara vez, les pide alguien de mucha confianza para ellos.

Los gremios son muy conocidos en el mundo. Unos más que otros cabe decir. Pero principalmente, hay uno que creo leyendas, realizo increíbles hazañas y que sigue sorprendiéndonos a todos con sus historias, y el cual difícilmente, deje de hacerlo… Hablamos del gremio de magos, Winged Guardian… Cuyos miembros, son los personajes principales en esta aventura…

Ven, únete a nosotros y conozcamos todas las locuras de nuestros héroes…

Bienvenidos… ¡A Winged Guardian!

* * *

 **Escenarios principales:**

 **Reino de Fiore (Continente principal en donde ocurre la historia)**

 **Ciudad de Magnolia:**

Es la ciudad en donde se encuentra el gremio Winged Guardian. Su economía se basa principalmente en mercadería con las otras ciudades, además de un aporte anual que hacen los distintos gremios locales, tanto mágicos, como de otros oficios. Cuenta con su propia catedral, como todas las ciudades de Fiore. No llega a los 5 millones de habitantes. Si no fuera por Winged Guardian, Tiger Claw y sus constantes peleas y misiones destructivas, se podría decir que es un lugar tranquilo.

 **Ciudad de Era:**

Se encuentra en los límites de Fiore. Es la ciudad administrativa del continente, y también hogar del Consejo mágico, el cual rige a todo el planeta. No cuenta con muchos gremios de magos, ya que sus principales localidades son las cárceles mágicas y las sedes de la guardia mágica.

 **Ciudad de Crocus:**

Es la capital de Fiore. El castillo del rey y su familia se encuentra ahí, además de ser conocida como la ciudad de las flores. Es un lugar más turístico a comparación con las otras provincias, ya que suelen celebrase ahí los grandes festivales y acontecimientos importantes.

 **Ciudad de Jazmín:**

Se encuentra al norte del continente. Es una ciudad tranquila y de pocos habitantes. Está muy relacionada con Crocus, ya que se encuentran muy cerca la una de la otra. Al sur de la ciudad de Jazmín, están las montañas Furyas, las cuales son muy conocidas mundialmente, pero muy misteriosas a la vez.

 **Ciudad de Sakura:**

Es una ciudad vecina de Magnolia. De las más hermosas sin lugar a duda. Se celebra el gran festival de primavera aquí, ya que los famosos cerezos arcoíris florecen aquí en esa época.  
Es hogar de varios gremios de magos, y un hermoso lugar para vivir.

 **Montañas Furyas:  
**

Se encuentran al sur de la ciudad de Jazmín. Son unas montañas muy peligrosas, ya que su clima ahí nunca supera los -10 C°. Es un lugar muy misterioso, y se sabe que es hogar del gremio . No hay nadie que se sepa, haya llegado a la cima.

 **Islas Galunas:**

Son unas islas a las afueras de Magnolia. Sus habitantes son unos extraños seres, mitad demonios, mitad humanos en apariencia, pero de una amabilidad infinita. Son conocidos por sus increíbles recetas medicinales.

* * *

 **Gremios oficiales:**

 _ **Winged Guardian (Alas del Guardián):  
~WG~**_

Es el gremio principal de la historia, y uno de los más fuertes en todo el continente. Esta ubicado en el centro de Magnolia. Reconocido y temido mundialmente por ser algo destructivos en sus misiones, pero son buenos chicos. Su maestro es uno de los diez magos santos, Park Jin Young. (JYP)  
Son buenos amigos de varios de los gremios esparcidos en las distintas ciudades del continente Fiore.  
(Este vendría siendo Fairy Tail xD, y los escenarios serán casi los mismos, excepto ciudades, lugares y gremios que yo inventare)

A su vez, muchos de los gremios serán como las compañías de entrenamiento que hay, por ejemplo, un gremio será como la SM, así que casi todos sus miembros serán los chicos de los mismos grupos de esa compañía. Claro está que les pondré otro nombre, e identificare cuales son. Es para que estén un poco más claras. Winged Guardian (Alas del Guardián) vendría a ser como JYPE.

 _ **Mermaid Fin (Aleta de Sirena):  
~MF~**_

Es un gremio solo de mujeres. Este ubicado a las afueras de Crocus y a diferencia de WG, es muy tranquilo y sus miembros suelen ser muy correctas a la hora de cumplir sus misiones. Se hicieron muy famosas no solo por ser uno de los gremios más poderosos del continente, sino que también por la belleza de todas sus miembros.  
Su maestra es Lee Hyori, una hermosa y famosa maga.

 _ **Fang shark (Colmillo de Tiburón):  
~FS~  
**_

Este gremio vendría a ser la versión masculina de Mermaid Fin. Están relacionados de cierta forma, aunque sean gremios independientes. Sus maestros se llevan de maravilla, por lo que da a pensar que los miembros de ambos gremios también, pero la verdad es que es todo lo contrario. Tienen una gran rivalidad, que despierta cierta gracia en sus maestros.  
Su maestro es el aclamado mago (cuyo verdadero nombre es desconocido).

 _ **Heirs of Glory (Herederos de la Gloria) (Este vendría a ser algo así como la SM)  
~HoG~  
**_

Un famoso gremio en la ciudad de Jazmin. Son uno de los tres más famosos en el mundo, y a la vez, de los más poderosos. Varios de sus miembros tienen una rivalidad con los de WG, pero que no los deja de hacer amigos. Sus maestros son la poderosa maga BoA, y el famoso God Slayer de hierro, Yunho.

 _ **. (Versus Demonios)  
~Vs.D~**_

Es un gremio muy reducido. Se sabe muy poco de él. Además de que sus miembros son nulamente conocidos. Lo único que se sabe, es que no cuentan con más de diez.  
A pesar de ser tan pocos, son considerados el gremio más fuerte de toda Fiore.  
Su base de operaciones se encuentra en los montes Furyas, por lo que es aun más difícil acercarse a ellos, debido al clima y ubicación de aquellas montañas.

 _ **Tiger Claw (Garra de Tigre)  
~TG~**_

Es un gremio que se encuentra entre la ciudad de Magnolia y Sakura. Tienen una fama parecida a WG en lo que a destructivos respecta. Son muy fuertes y cuentan con aclamados magos entre sus miembros. Su maestro es muy amigo del maestro de WG, y también forma parte de los diez magos santos. Se hace llamar algo joven para ser un mago santo, por eso es muy respetado en todos lados.

Aquí les dejo los gremios. Luego irán apareciendo más, así como también los gremios oscuros e independientes. Pueden entrar en cualquiera de ellos, ya que finalmente igual terminaran formando parte de Wing Guardian. Al único al que no pueden entrar es a , ya que de ser así, aparecerían muy avanzada la historia. Y no creo que quieran esperar tanto.

* * *

 **Magia:  
**

Casi todos los personajes que habitan en Fiore la poseen, pues es la "personificación del espíritu": cuando el cuerpo de un organismo logra conectarse con el flujo espiritual de la naturaleza, emerge la magia como resultado. No obstante, solamente un 10% de toda la población en el mundo es capaz de usar magia, con tal de preservar un balance entre la gente ordinaria y los magos. Para usar este elemento, se necesita una cantidad considerable de concentración y habilidades mentales, y pronunciar en voz alta el nombre del hechizo respectivo. Varios de los personajes se someten a entrenamientos rigurosos para aumentar su nivel de magia y poderes

 **Tipos de magia:**

 _ **Dragon Slayer (Matadragones):**_

Originalmente se utilizaba para cazar dragones. Permite al usuario desarrollar algunas habilidades propias de un dragón, depende de qué tipo de habilidades controlaba el dragón que se las enseñó, como por ejemplo respirar, comer fuego y controlarlo, Comer y convertir su cuerpo en Hierro, Comer aire para usar la magia curativa, usar veneno, el fuego y el rayo. Cuando los Dragon Slayers comen el elemento de la magia que controlan recuperan energía, pero no pueden consumir sus propias magias. Es una magia increíblemente poderosa que no suele poseer ningún mago a duras penas.

 _ **Magos celestiales:**_

Los magos celestiales son extraños de encontrar, no tanto como los Dragon Slayers, pero si más escasos que la mayoría. El portador es capaz de invocar a diferentes espíritus de otro mundo alternativo por medio de llaves.  
Existen las doce llaves del zodiaco, las cuales son muy poderosas, pero para las cuales se necesita una considerable cantidad de magia para poder utilizarlas y las llaves de bronce, cobre y plata. También unas más extrañas, que irán apareciendo más adelante.

 _ **Magia de re-equipar:**_

Es una magia de Invocación. Se basa en transportar diferentes objetos desde una dimensión anexada hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el usuario. Las cosas que se pueden re-equipar varían según el tipo que se utilice. Generalmente esta magia se utiliza junto a la destreza del usuario en el objeto que re-equipa. Ya que por sí sola, la magia no es de ayuda en combate.

Existen dos tipos de esta magia:

El caballero: En la cual se re:equipa toda una armadura, junto a sus armas y habilidades especiales.

El Artillero: Este tipo solo re:equipa el arma que utiliza la persona, pudiendo re:equipar en cualquier arma que ella quiera.

 _ **Take Over:**_

La magía Take Over es una magia que puede llegar a ser muy poderosa dependiendo de su uso y de su usuario.  
Aparte del Take Over básico, el cual te permite transformarte en distintas personas por ejemplo, existen distintas categorías:

Animal Soul: El que te permite transformarte en cualquier animal que quieras.

Beast Soul: Que te permite transformarte cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en el de una bestia que hayas derrotado. (Más avanzada esta magia, pues convertir tu cuerpo completo en una bestia).

Satan Soul: Permite cambiar su apariencia, habilidades y poderes por los de un ser demoniaco. Para llegar a este Take Over, se necesita una increíble cantidad de magia.

 _ **Ice Make:**_

Una forma de Magia de moldeado que permite al usuario crear hielo a su voluntad y darle forma a los objetos, así como congelar lo que quiera. Ice Make se conoce por una forma extremadamente versátil de magia, siendo útil tanto en la batalla, para fines ofensivos y defensivos, y fuera de ella.

Forma estática: Significa que puede dar forma a su hielo con forma de objetos inanimados o armas.

Forma Dinámica: El portador es capaz de hacer que el hielo tome forma de bestias con movimientos individuales, es decir que si crea un dragón de hielo, este será capaz de moverse por sí solo.

 _ **God Slayer:**_

Los God Slayers son mucho más difíciles de encontrar que los Dragon Slayers, los cuales de por sí, son escasos. Este tipo de magia le da al usuario las habilidades para derrotar a un dios. No se conoce historia alguna de cómo un god slayer ha derrotado a un dios, pero es una magia sumamente poderosa.  
Al igual que los DS, tiene un elemento que los acompaña. Por ejemplo, un God Slayer de viento, utiliza el viento como su herramienta de pelea.

La que quiera utilizar esta magia, tendrá que comenzar con una magia regida en algún elemento, como por ejemplo, que sea una maga de agua. Pero advierto de inmediato que para llegar a utilizar la magia de God Slayer, tendrán que esperar a que este muy avanzada la historia.

 _ **Magic Items (Objetos Mágicos):**_

Existen ciertas armas u objetos, que son conocidos como M.I. (Magic Items), los cuales son utilizados por humanos normales, quienes pasan por un riguroso entrenamiento para poder llegar a utilizarlos de forma correcta.  
En los gremios no solo asisten los magos "originales" como se les nombra. Aquellos humanos que pueden utilizar de una forma correcta y que supera las expectativas un M.I., pueden formar parte de un gremio sin problema alguno, ya que se les considera capacitados para cumplir con misiones mágicas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**No me aguante... xd Disfrutarlo 3**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Reunión**

 _ **Ciudad de Magonila**_  
 _ **Gremio Winged Guradian**_  
 _ **Año 732x…**_

-¡Yenny no les creas! ¡Yo jamás grite espantada con el Ogro del bosque Sao! –Gritaba la castaña, mientras que sus compañeros no paraban de reír de ella.

-No digas mentiras Fran, si saltaste a la espalda de Nichkhun en cuanto lo viste. –Insistió un peli negro alto.

-¡No es mentira! –Se defendía la pobre chica. –Lynn, Khun, díganle a Yenny que Changsun es el que miente. –Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de ambos fue una risita traviesa.

-¡Ustedes también! –Lloriqueo al borde del colapso.

-No te preocupes Fran. Estoy segura que el que en verdad salió corriendo fue él.

-¡Oye! –Grito ofendido.

-Cállate y ve a ordenar unas cajas que deje en la bodega. –Dijo cortante, secando unas jarras de cerveza.

-¡Yenny…! –Changsung no pudo terminar, ya que la mirada gélida que la rubia le envió, le helo la sangre.

-Bueno, bueno… -bufó molesto y se fue, dejando a una sonriente Yenny, y una triunfante Fran.

Nichkhun se fue a ver las nuevas misiones junto a Youngjae. Youngjae era un chico nuevo, no llevaba más de dos meses en el gremio, pero era agradable y se había ganado la confianza de todos. Por su parte, Lynn y Fran decidieron quedarse a conversar con Yenny en la barra. Les agradaban las anécdotas que la mayor les contaba.

Todo estaba muy normal y tranquilo, parecía un día normal. Eso hasta que repentinamente se abrieron las puertas del gremio. No era como si eso fuera de otro mundo, pero lo que sorprendió a la mayoría, fueran las dos figuras que se encontraban bajo el umbral.

Una sonrisa comenzó a adornar los rostros de todos, pero el rostro de dos chicas en especial no podían creer lo que veían.

Un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos igual de negros. Su ropa se veía algo rasgada y la sonrisa de lado que llevaba en el rostro iluminaba por completo su rostro. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar, deteniéndose finalmente en los ojos verdes de cierta chica en la barra.

A su lado, un castaño claro, de ojos café oscuro y tez blanca. Su ropa no estaba en mejores condiciones que la de su acompañante, además de ciertas cicatrices a lo largo de su brazo.  
A diferencia del pelinegro, sus ojos se detuvieron en todo momento sobre la castaña en la barra.

-Estamos de vuelta. –Dijo simplemente, y aunque era un anuncio general, pareció estar más bien dirigido solo a una persona.

Fran ensancho su sonrisa a más no poder, y en menos de dos segundos, los gritos eufóricos de todos se escucharon en el gremio.

-¿Qué no me recibes con un abrazo? –Dijo Jr. en dirección a Lynn, quien tras una pequeña risita salto sobre su compañero y mejor amigo.

JB saludo a todos los que lo rodeaban, sonriendo ampliamente demostrando lo feliz que estaba de estar de vuelta. Luego, observo detrás de los miembros como la castaña se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a ellos. Pudo descifrar lo que los labios de Fran le dijeron.

"Bienvenido a casa…"

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _ **Año 733x**_  
 _ **Bosque Tempesta, afueras de la ciudad de Sakura.**_

-¡Que calor…! –Se quejaba la chica. Su cabello era largo y rojo, a excepción del flequillo, el cual era rubio. Su estatura era la de una chica normal y sus ojos pequeños. Llevaba unos shorts oscuros junto a una blusa verde clara.

-¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos al lugar de encuentro? –Pregunto tranquilamente el chico a su lado. Tenía el cabello oscuro y todo desordenado.

-Se supone que ya nos queda muy poco. Supongo que llegaremos en unos 20 minutos. –Respondió el que parecía el más serio del grupo. Su cabello rojo, pero no tan oscuro como el de la chica. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro, una musculosa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas.

-Sigue haciendo un calor infernal. –Seguía quejándose la pelirroja, y mientras lo hacía, comenzaba a dar muestra de sus malos hábitos.

-¿Por qué comienzas a desnudarte de nuevo? –La detuvo por la espalda un castaño de ojos rasgados.

-¡Déjame Minhyuk, me estoy derritiendo! –Gritaba la chica, tratando de desabrochar su camisa.

-Ay dios… -Suspiraba Yugyeom entre risas, mientras el pelirrojo sonreí un poco divertido y rendido ante la actitud de su compañera.

-Traigo bañador, así que no tiene nada de malo. –Dicho aquello, termino de quitarse su blusa y se la amarro a la cintura, quedando solo con el short y la parte superior de un bañador amarillo.

-Sinceramente, eres una depravaba Chris… -Sentencio rendido Minhyuk, cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca.

-Cállate ¿quieres? –Dijo de mejor ánimo la chica.

-¿Podemos seguir? –Pregunto con una sonrisa el de la espada en la espalda.

-Claro Mark. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa la chica, dejando atrás su mal humor ahora que estaba más fresca.

Los otros tres rieron divertidos y siguieron a su amiga.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Así que este es el templo Shira… Parece un intento de ruinas. –Dejo caer Youngjae como si nada, logrando soltar una risita por parte de sus compañeras.

-Es muy antiguo idiota, por eso su estado. –Le explico divertida Lynn, quien traía su largo cabello castaño en una coleta alta. Llevaba unas sandalias, una falda corta café oscuro sujetada por su cinturón, y una camiseta de media manga rosa pálido.

-Y-ya lo sabía… -Respondió sonrojado.

-Se supone que aquí es donde nos encontraremos con los miembros de los otros gremios. –Añadió JB viendo hacia todos lados.

-¿Fuimos los primeros en llegar acaso? –Secundo Jr.

-Ya te gustaría… -Se escucho de repente de una voz ajena al grupo.

Todos observaron hacia dentro de las ruinas del templo, de donde comenzaron a salir cuatro personas, a quienes pudieron reconocer rápidamente.

-Ya nos estábamos impacientando de que no llegara nadie. –Dijo una chica de cabello corto y oscuro, pero con la parte superior verde. Traía unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta con las mangas rotas del mismo color y una espada cruzaba su espalda.

La acompañaban una chica y dos chicos altos. El primero: cabello negro, jeans y una sudadera. Lo que más resaltaba en él eran sus orejas y la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El segundo chico traía un semblante sereno, cabello plateado y de tez muy pálida. De su cinturón se sujetaban dos espadas.  
Por último, la otra chica era un poco más alta que la de cabello corto. Traía unos pantalones azules con una camiseta de pabilo blanca. Su cabello llegaba por la altura de los hombros y era completamente negro, al igual que sus ojos.

-¡Vicky! ¡Sari! –Fran y Lynn corrieron en dirección de ambas chicas, lanzándose en los brazos de cada una.

-Unni, ya te he dicho que no me llames Vicky… -Decía un poco molesta la de cabello verde.

-Victoria es demasiado largo… -Se defendió esta.

JB, Jr. y Youngjae se acercaron hacia los demás. Este último rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de quien estaba frente a él. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Sari, quien aun en los brazos de Lynn se sorprendió un poco.

-Vaya… nos volvemos a encontrar. –Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ha? See… que sorpresa. No creí que nos encontráramos aquí. –Respondió esta sonriente, pero un poco tímida.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto rápidamente el chico alto y de cabello negro que estaba tras Sari.

-Su nombre es Youngjae. Olvidaba que ustedes no se conocían. Youngjae, ellos son Chanyeol, Sehun y Victoria. A Saray ya la conoces. –Explico Fran señalando a cada uno. –Chicos, el es Youngjae.

-Así que Winged Guardian tiene material nuevo. –Dijo Chanyeol observando de pies a cabeza al castaño.

-Youngjae lleva más de un año en el gremio. Dejo de ser material nuevo hace mucho. –Respondió cruzando sus brazos la castaña.

-Bueno, bueno. Y ¿se puede saber de dónde se conocen con Saray? –Pregunto intrigada Victoria.

-Nos topamos con ella en una misión que hicimos hace un tiempo Youngjae y yo. Si no es por él, a Sari la aplasta una babosa gigante. –Respondió sonriente Fran, causando que la menor pusiera cara de asco al recordar ese momento.

-Solo aparecimos en el momento oportuno. –Dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra, quien sonrió como respuesta.

-¿Qué estas celoso Yeoli? –Molesto Lynn al alto de pelo negro.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso? –Dijo con el entrecejo arrugado, causando la risa grupal.

-¡Finalmente!

Todos voltearon al escuchar ese grito. Lo que se encontraron fue a una chica semi-desnuda, seguida de tres chicos.

-No puede ser… -Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios Saray, caminando un par de pasos quedando frente a todos.

El grupo nuevo se acerco hasta los demás.

-Pero miren quien se apareció por aquí. –Soltó Jr. son una sonrisa altanera en los labios.

-Así es rayito, aquí estoy. –Le respondió Minhyuk, acercándose hasta él para chocar las manos.

-¿Qué Tiger Claw se quedo sin magos buenos que te envió a ti como refuerzo? –Le ataco el de cabello negro, causando una risita de parte del castaño.

-Eso es lo que debería decir yo. No entiendo como Winged Guardian te envía a ti a una misión tan peligrosa. Podrías salir lastimado princesa. –Luego de decir esto, Minhyuk pasó de largo al pelinegro, llegando junto a la castaña de ojos verdes, a quien le sonrió coquetamente. –Que gusto verte Lynn.

-¿Cómo has estado Min? –Le respondió esta sonrientemente, pero fue corrida rápidamente por Jr., quien la dejo a sus espaldas.

-Aun no hemos terminado amanerado. –Atacó Jr., y así, comenzó una nueva pelea entre esos dos.

-No sabía que vendrías Chris. –Dijo Saray con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con mirada desafiante.

-Ha paso un tiempo Sari. Espero que te hayas vuelto mucho más fuerte, porque yo si lo hice. –Le respondió la pelirroja.

-Claro que así fue. Y pronto te lo demostrare. -Dijo segura la pelinegra.

-Ya lo veremos.

El aura obscura y llena de llamas que rodeo al par de chicas, fue lo suficientemente escalofriante como para que todo el resto se corriera. Estas peleas eran bastante típicas cuando todos se reunían.

-Ya estamos Winged Guardian, Heirs of Glory y Tiger Claw. Solo estaría faltando… -JB no alcanzo a terminar, ya que inmediatamente la figura de dos chicos se presento frente a él.

-Fang Shark ya está aquí, así que no falta nadie. –Todos los que se encontraban peleando guardaron silencio ante la presencia de las nuevas dos figuras.

Cabello negro desordenado y con un corte extravagante, pantalón marrón y una camiseta de cuello holgado. A su lado, botines, pantalón gris, camisa medio abierta y una cabellera azul cielo.

Jackson Wang y Bambam de Fang Shark acababan de llegar.

-Jackson. –Dijo JB acercándose a él. –Como siempre tarde.

-Sabrás que nos hacemos esperar. –Respondió el de cabello negro sonriendo. Gesto que fue correspondido.

Luego de los típicos saludos y peleas de reencuentro, se organizaron todos en un círculo dentro del templo. JB, Jr., Lynn, Fran y Youngjae por Winged Guardian, Christine, Mark, Minhyuk y Yugyeom por Tiger Claw, Victoria, Saray, Chanyeol y Sehun por Heirs of Glory, y finalmente, Jackson y Bambam por Fang Shark.

-Creo que ya somos todos. Los cuatro gremios que recomendaron los miembros del consejo para esta misión ya estamos aquí. –Dijo Mark ante todos.

-Los más fuerte, claro está. –Añadió Chanyeol estampando el puño en su palma.

-Vendría siendo tiempo de explicar de qué va todo esto ¿no? –Pregunto impacientemente JB.

-¡Alto ahí! –Grito una voz femenina desde lo alto.

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. En la rama alta de un árbol, las siluetas de dos personas con capas hacían acto de presencia

Después de un par de segundos de expectación, bajaron de un solo salto, quedando frente al grupo de magos que se hallaba ahí expectante ante sus nuevos invitados.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos lentamente, hasta quedar a dos metros del resto. Nadie decía nada, pero la duda inundaba el aire.

De pronto, ambas figuras se quitaron la capucha del rostro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Aun que cabe decir que en el rostro de uno de ellos, se formo una divertida sonrisa…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II: Alianza.**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _-¡Alto ahí! –Grito una voz femenina desde lo alto._

 _Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. En la rama alta de un árbol, las siluetas de dos personas con capas hacían acto de presencia_

 _Después de un par de segundos de expectación, bajaron de un solo salto, quedando frente al grupo de magos que se hallaba ahí expectante ante sus nuevos invitados._

 _Caminaron unos pocos pasos lentamente, hasta quedar a dos metros del resto. Nadie decía nada, pero la duda inundaba el aire._

 _De pronto, ambas figuras se quitaron la capucha del rostro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Aun que cabe decir que en el rostro de uno de ellos, se formo una divertida sonrisa…_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Presente:**

-Hola. ¿A qué no nos esperaban? –Dijo con una sonrisa la figura más alta. Su cabello era largo y oscuro, casi negro. Tenía un flequillo recto sobre sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí? –Dijo Jackson repentinamente incomodo. –Mermaid Fin no fue unos de los gremios nombrados en la reunión. No deberían estar aquí. –Informaba molesto.

-Algo debió andar mal en esa reunión. ¿Cómo es posible que los idiotas de Fang Shark si hayan sido invocados y Mermaid Fin no? Y peor aún, ¿cómo es que envían a dos idiotas como tú y esa basura a tu lado? –Hablo la segunda chica, apuntando a los dos miembros de FS. Su cabello era castaño acaramelado con un flequillo. Su rostro tierno y delicado estaba siendo adornado por un ceño fruncido.

-Si no fueron llamadas, es porque la reunión estuvo cien por ciento correcta. –Siguió alegando el de cabello negro.

-Esperen un momento… ¿cómo fue que se enteraron de esto? Creí que era algo muy confidencial para el consejo. –Pregunto Fran extrañada.

-Fue por ese estúpido de ahí. –Respondió con un puchero la de cabello acaramelado, apuntando al peli azul de Fang Shark. -¡Lo primero que hizo en cuanto me vio fue sacármelo en la cara!

-¿Fuiste tú Bam Bam? –Pregunto Jackson entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Eish… no lo pude evitar. Ver la cara de fastidio de Irina es algo que siempre me alegra el día. –Dijo despreocupadamente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la nombrada.

-Es ridículo pensar que el gremio de Jackson fue llamado y MF no, así que demostraremos que cometieron una gran equivocación al llamar a esos tontos. –Informo orgullosamente la de cabello oscuro, cargando ambos brazos sobre su cadera.

-Nee Lore, ¿esto no las meterá en problemas? Después de todo, están interfiriendo en una misión directa del consejo.

Ambas chicas se pusieron rígidas por un momento, respondiendo casi mecánicamente a la pregunta de Chris.

-Cl-claro que no. Una vez que cumplamos con lo que de seguro Fang Shark no podrá hacer, no tendrán excusas para aceptar que cometieron un error. –Respondió Lore tratando de convencerse.

-Hehe, definitivamente, ustedes dos son un dolor de muela para su gremio. –Dijo Lynn riendo, recordando lo intranquilas que eran esas dos en comparación a lo pacificas que eran las sirenas de MF.

-Está bien. –Soltó alegremente Fran. -Así esto será más divertido, ¿no creen?

Varios de sus compañeros sonrieron ante el comentario.

-Bueno, bueno… supongo que será hora de dar los detalles de la misión ¿no?

-Rayito tiene razón ¿de qué va todo esto? –Minhyuk hablaba al lado de Jr.

-Tienen razón. Es hora de explicar. –Mark comenzó a hablar. –Todos conocen el Pentágono Perdido (P.P).

-Son los cinco gremios oscuros más peligros registrados por el consejo. –Respaldo Sari.

-Y aun así, se sabe muy poco de ellos. –Acompaño Lynn.

-Así es. –Continuo Mark. –Según la información recopilada en el último tiempo, hay grandes posibilidades de que en alguna parte del bosque Tempesta está la base de operaciones del gremio Bone Distruttivo.

En cuanto el pelirojo dijo eso, el ambiente se puso tenso.

Bone Distruttivo. Uno de los gremios oscuros más temibles que podría haber. Varios gremios oscuros menores están asociados a ellos, pero nada se compara a su maldad. Es fácil identificar a sus víctimas, ya que haciéndole honor a su nombre, les destruyen hasta el último hueso.

La guardia real ha estado tras ellos y los otros cuatros gremios del P.P desde hace mucho, pero sus resultados en la búsqueda suelen ser nulos. Las mayores catástrofes de todos los tiempos suelen ser causadas por estos magos, los cuales alcanzan niveles de magia inimaginables.

-Es-espera… ¿hablas enserio? –Rainy interrumpió la explicación de Mark. Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Nos enviaron a buscar a esos monstros? –Continuo Saray.

-Algo así. Lo que el consejo realmente quiere, es que podamos obtener información valiosa sobre su ubicación. Como se tiene la mera sospecha de que este lugar puede ser su base de operaciones, nos enviaron para cerciorarse o descartar esa idea. –Continuaba explicando mago de Tiger Claw.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda de varios de los magos presentes, mientras que en otros, eso solo los animaba más. Bam Bam pudo ver que la más pequeña de las sirenas comenzaba a temblar levemente ante la información entregada. No dudo ni dos segundos en molestarla.

-¿Para qué viniste si te morirías de miedo Irina? –Molesto el peli azul. –Aun estas a tiempo de irte y dejarle esto a magos reales ¿sabes?

La pequeña le dirigió una horrible mirada, expresándole todos sus deseos de matarlo ahí mismo.

-Esto cada vez suena más interesante. –Expreso Yugyeom golpeando sus puños.

-Fuera del hecho de ser los conejillos de india del consejo, realmente espero poder patear esos huesudos traseros. A ver quien le rompe los huesos a quien. –Continuo una emocionada Victoria. Esto comenzaba a gustarle.

-¿Y cuál sería el plan? Si es una misión para buscar información, lo mejor sería separarnos ¿no? –Pregunto Jr. de repente.

-Separarlos es un plan perfecto. –Todos voltearon al oír esa voz.

Nada. No había nadie por ningún lado.

-A ver, a ver… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Unos tigres, otros tiburones, unas sirenitas... Jajaja, que gracia me hace esto. ¿Cómo es posible que el consejo no tenga un mejor repertorio? O ¿tanto nos subestiman? Eso me enfada un poco…

Todos habían tomado una postura de alerta. No parecía que la persona que hablara estuviera ahí con ellos, lo que los perturbaba aun más.  
-¿En dónde demonios está? –Decía JB buscando por todas partes. Parecía cabreado.

-Veamos… ¿cómo podemos hacer esto más divertido? Mm… ¡Ya sé!

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a partirse, dejando grandes hoyos y separando al grupo de magos.

-¡Mie**a! –Exclamo Yugyeom, viendo como era separado de sus compañeros.

-¡Lore! –Grito Irina a punto de caer, pero la pelinegra estaba demasiado lejos y en una situación parecida como para poder ayudarla.

-Maldición… -Mascullo Bambam, saltando rápidamente hacia la castaña y sacándola de ese lugar, quedando separados de todos los demás.

En eso que todos eran separados, de la nada, los distintos pedazos de suelo que había comenzaron a moverse a distintos lugares, como si de plataformas corredizas se tratara.

Lynn, Minhyuk y Jr. desaparecieron rápidamente tras unos árboles, mientras que Chanyeol, Saray y Sehun fueron arrastrados a otro lado.

-¡Fran! –Grito JB al ver como la castaña era arrastrada hacia otro sitio, sin poder alcanzarla. -¡Demonios!

El castaño trato de alcanzar a su amiga, pero termino siendo arrastrado junto a Jackson y Lorena, quienes estaban cerca de él.

-Je je… la cacería acaba de empezar… ¡Jajajajajaja! –Volvió a sonar la misma voz de antes, solo que ahora, nuestros magos estaban repartidos por todos lados como para escucharla.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntaba una castaña confundida, divisando a dos figuras conocidas a su lado.

-Al parecer fuimos separadas del resto. –Respondió una peliroja levantándose del piso.

-Eso esta obvio, ¿pero quién demonios lo hizo? –Pregunto ahora una pelinegra.

-Esa voz de antes… y lo que dijo… no hay duda, esto es obra de…

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí; tres magas perdidas y desorientadas… ¿No les gustaría que las ayudara? –Les dijo un tipo extraño apareciendo frente a ellas.

Era un tipo alto, cabello negro y desordenado. Venía vestido de traje, pero con la camisa algo desordenada y sin corbata. Sus ojos eran azules y su tez muy pálida.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto rápidamente Victoria.

-Jeje… pues dejen que me presente. Mi nombre es Bástia Ryot, y soy uno de los generales de Bone Distruttivo. Bienvenidas a nuestra guarida. –Les dijo sonriente y haciendo una reverencia. Las tres se tensarón.

-¿Bone… Distruttivo dijiste? –A Chris se le pudo notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Así es. Debo felicitarlas, sois las primeras en encontrar nuestra base de operaciones. –Decía como si nada el general, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, cabreando y asustando al trió de magas.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Exigió Fran, urgiendo saber donde estaban sus compañeros.

-¿Hablas de esos maguchos de cuarta que estaban con ustedes? Pues no te preocupes por ellos… Estoy seguro que mis compañeros deben estarles dando una buena bienvenida. –El pelinegro lo dijo con tal tono, que un mal presentimiento paso por la mente de las tres

Observaron con impaciencia y frustración la silueta frente a ellas. Ese tipo no daba buena pinta de nada. Y lo peor, es que todos estaban separados en territorio enemigo.

-¿Qué les parece si yo también les doy una bienvenida como corresponde? –Volvió a hablar el Ryot, abriendo sus brazos como si de una verdadera bienvenida se tratara.

-Puedes meterte tus bienvenidas por donde quieras… luego de acabar contigo, iré por tus demás compañeros. –Hablo Vic, tomando una posición de ataque.

Fran y Chris también se prepararon para atacar.

Bástia río.

-Bien, pues eso habrá que verlo.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto el peliazul, ayudando a la castaña a que se pusiera de píe.

-See… gracias. –Dijo con un leve puchero.

-Que va…

Observaron el lugar. No pareciera que los demás estuvieran cerca. BamBam chasqueo su lengua frustrado. Esto no tiraba para nada bueno. Volvió su vista hacia Irina, quien parecía más asustada que antes.

-¿Dónde estarán Lore y los demás? –Decía intranquila.

-No lo sé. Esto no me pinta para nada bien. Sera mejor que los busquemos rápido. Esa voz de antes y todo esto me dan un mal presentimiento.

-¿Tú dices qué se trata de…? –La chica no termino su frase.

-Sin duda, el consejo estaba en lo cierto. Estamos en la guarida de Bone Distruttivo.

En cuanto el peli azul dijo eso, un silencio perturbante se hizo presente entre ambos. Eso no significaba nada bueno. Estaban a meced de uno de los gremios oscuros más peligrosos del mundo. Irina solo logro ponerse más nerviosa.

Bam Bam la observo por un momento, pensando muy bien lo que diría. Finalmente, dio un pequeño suspiro y le hablo.

-Irina. –Le dijo seco, ganándose la atención de la muchacha.

-Deja de preocuparte quieres. No dejare que nada malo te pase. Como siempre, tengo que andar cuidando de ti. –Hablo haciéndose el fastidiado.

La castaña le observo algo atónita.

-¡Pero que no se te haga costumbre he! Que ya estoy arto de andar arriesgando el culo por ti.

Rainy vio como Bambam le daba la espalda luego de cruzarse de brazos. Ese tonto, siempre sabía cómo molestarla…

Pero una sonrisa era lo que se asomaba ahora en su rostro. Y un nuevo espíritu de pelea. Ella estaba ahí para demostrar algo. Y eso haría…

-No te preocupes por eso. Además, no tienes culo que arriesgar. –Le dijo altanera, cruzando ahora ella sus brazos.

-Tsk…

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Demonios… ¡Están jugando con nosotros! -Gritaba molesto Jackson, volviendo añicos una roca con su mano.

-¿Y qué ganaras cabreándote así? Sera mejor que comencemos a buscar a los demás. –Le decía Lorena a su lado, cargando su brazo sobre su cadera.

-Mm… -Murmuro igual de cabreado.

-Por lo que ha dicho esa voz de antes, está claro que esta si es la guarida de Bone Distruttivo. Eso significa que nos han separado apropósito. –Decía JB sacando conclusiones.

-Claro que nos han separado a propósito. Esos cabrones tenían todo planeado… -Seguía alegando el pelinegro.

-Esto no es bueno. –Aclaro Lorena, mostrando su frustración.

-Mie**a… -Susurro preocupado el castaño. –Fran…

Un proyectil aéreo logro sacarlos de sus pensamientos. Por suerte alcanzaron a esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¿Qué mier…? –Jackson no termino de hablar.

El humo se disipo, dejándoles ver una nueva silueta ante ellos. Un sujeto enorme se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Pero olvidando su tamaño, lo que más los perturbaba, era la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de aquel tipejo.

-Llego la hora de jugar…

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Veremos… -Dijo un tipo misterioso, oculto tras las sombras del lugar en el que estaba. -Que tan fuerte puede llegar ser la alianza enviada por ustedes… consejo…

Una sonrisa maquiavélica adorno su rostro en todo momento…


End file.
